Green Eyes
by Gabi C. Lupin
Summary: James quer mantêla a salvo da guerra. Mas Lily sabe que a salvo de verdade, só do lado dele e as lembranças comprovam que a ruiva está certa.


Ta chovendo hoje?

A manhã começou assim.

E você olha pela janela, e vê ali, tudo o que você está sentindo estampado no céu.

Você fecha os olhos e por instinto passa a mão no travesseiro do lado.

Não tem ninguém ali.

Nada dos cabelos lisos, longos e ruivos.

E daqueles olhos que te sustentam...

"_-Cala a Boca Potter! Será que você não consegue segurar seu Ego por um dia?_

_-Se eu conseguir você sai comigo?_

_-Não, eu não saio com você, eu fico o dia inteiro agradecendo a Merlim!_

_-Ruivinha, Ruivinha...tsc, tsc. Eu nunca vou desistir de você, se conforma._

_-Até parece Potter._

_-Você vai morrer tendo que me escutar todos os dias, "Lily, quer sair comigo?"._

_-Se eu não atirar em você antes._

_-Porque você não se atira em mim?_

_-Aah Potter, sai daqui e me deixa em paz!_

_-Você só vai ter paz nos meus braços!"_

A frase estava errada, ele só teria paz com ela nos braços, porque? Porque tinha que ter se apaixonado pela garota mais cabeça-dura, que não entendia o quanto ela era importante?

"_James sentou na sacada da torre de astronomia, já estava anoitecendo, olhou para baixo, o pergaminho ainda estava em sua mão, James não conseguia acreditar. Não. O que ele tinha feito? O que os pais tinham feito? Não era possível. Uma lágrima saiu dos olhos castanhos e quase sempre brilhantes. O moreno secou-a rapidamente, mas outras vieram e James desistiu de secá-las, o rosto ia ficando molhado, o pergaminho já estava amassado. As estrelas começaram a surgir no céu, geralmente é um momento lindo, mas hoje era desgostoso e triste. Alguém abriu a porta da sala de aula, James ia se esconder quando ouviu os passos tão conhecidos seus, leves e igualados. Lily sentou atrás dele e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo, James segurou seus braços passou-os em volta de seu pescoço. Lily sentiu as lágrimas no rosto do namorado, levantou e sentou-se na frente do moreno, James levantou os olhos para ela, não tinha a expressão de dó da qual tanto temia, viu a compreensão nos olhos verdes, não, ela não tinha pena dele, ela o entendia. James segurou o rosto da ruiva e beijou-lhe a boca de um modo desesperado. James viu os olhos dela se marejarem, mas Lily não chorou, e sim o abraçou da maneira que ele precisava._

_**Honey you are a rock**_

_**Upon which I stand**_

_**And I come here to talk**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_-Eu vou me vingar Lily. Pela morte dos meus pais, e por tudo o que fizeram a todos nós._

_Lily o abraçou mais forte._

_-Não. Por favor. Não vou suportar a idéia de te perder. _

_James chorou mais ainda._

_-Posso suportar a perda de todos, mas sem você eu jamais terei paz James."_

James se levantou, triste, mas tranqüilo, finalmente ela tinha entendido e ido embora. Pôs os óculos e olhou o quarto novamente. Não tinha as costumeiras roupas espalhadas pelo chão, não tinha o café na cama, nem o barulho do chuveiro no banheiro, nem sequer o cheiro de lírios do xampu que ela usava. Ela tinha ido embora de verdade.

James escutou um barulho vindo da sala. Abriu a porta e olhou, suspirou indignado quando viu os longos cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo, a camisa xadrez vermelha, a calça jeans clara e o all star preto, ela não tinha ido embora, e o cheiro de lírios voltou a impregnar deliciosamente o apartamento em meio ao cheiro de café que ela preparava.

James encostou no batente da porta do quarto e olhou para ela através do balcão que separava a sala da cozinha. A ruiva sentiu o peso do olhar sobre si e olhou para ele falando com aquela voz musical.

-Bom dia amor.

James não conseguiu conter o suspiro antes de falar preocupado.

-Tinha falado pra você ir embora Lily.

-Eu sei o que você falou.

James parou ao lado dela, olhou bem para a curva alva do pescoço da noiva, resistiu à vontade de beijá-la e perguntou ainda preocupado.

-E porque não foi?

Lily virou-se para o namorado séria, os olhos incrivelmente verdes demonstravam o quanto era teimosa.

_**The green eyes**_

_**Yeah the spotlight**_

_**Shines upon you**_

-Eu te apoiei nos momentos mais alegres, jamais iria me perdoar se fosse embora nos momentos mais críticos. Me deixa ficar James. Você precisa de mim e eu preciso de você.

_**How could**_

_**Anybody**_

_**Deny you?**_

James beijou a noiva, essa respondeu enquanto o abraçava e passava a mão por seus cabelos. O lugar dela era ali. Os dois realmente só teriam paz um nos braços do outro.

Lily se levantou e olhou o relógio, quatro horas da tarde, enrolou-se no lençol e se dirigiu para o banheiro onde tomou um banho rápido, quando saiu, vestia um roupão branco, olhou para a cama, James estava deitado, mas acordado, e olhava pra ela com um sorriso maroto.

Lily sentou ao seu lado sorrindo também.

-Você realmente queria que eu fosse embora?

James a abraçou pela cintura e puxou-a para seu lado, onde a ruiva permaneceu, com os braços em volta do pescoço do moreno.

-Não vou mentir e dizer que não ia sentir falta desse tipo de coisa.-Respondeu com um sorriso maroto ainda maior. Lily sorriu de volta e se aconchegou melhor nos braços do noivo.

_**I came here with a load**_

_**And it feels so much lighter**_

_**Now I've met you**_

-Mas você não respondeu, você queria que eu fosse embora?

James suspirou novamente e respondeu encarando os olhos de Lily.

-Claro que não.

_**And honey you should know**_

_**That I could never go on**_

**_Without you._**

Lily sorriu se levantando e abrindo o guarda-roupa, escolheu uma roupa para vestir sendo observada atentamente por James que estava com preguiça de se levantar.

-Porque você ta se trocando?

-Porque uma hora eu tinha que sair daí né?

James fez bico.

-E porque uma hora você tinha que sair daqui?

Lily terminou de se trocar sorrindo, quando ia abrir a porta se sentiu sendo puxada para a cama denovo.

_-Accio Lily Evans!_

-James!

-Pois é Lily Evans, se você não quiser ficar presa comigo embaixo desse cobertor à força, é melhor ficar de boa vontade.

-Eu tenho outra opção?

-Hum, me beijar até eu morrer sufocado pode se considerar uma opção ou uma obrigação?

_**Honey you are the sea**_

**_Upon which I float._**

"_James estava escondido atrás do espelho, vestia o uniforme vermelho de Quadribol e segurava a vassoura, respirava rápido, e abafava o riso todas as vezes que Filch passava na frente do esconderijo resmungando seu nome. Mas de repente ela entrou em seu campo de visão, ela, Lily, a garota que aparecia em seus sonhos todas as noites, a ruiva se aproximou do espelho, ah se ela soubesse quem estava escondido na passagem logo atrás, James se levantou e chegou mais perto do espelho, estava muito perto dela, quantas vezes tinham ficado assim sem ele apanhar? Nenhuma. James podia contar as sardas, podia dar detalhes de como a íris dela era tingida de um verde diferente e encantador. Uma voz fez a ruiva se mecher e parar de se encarar no espelho. Era Rach, a quase namorada de Sirius e Cele, a namorada de Remus, as duas eram as melhores amigas de Lily e as três roubavam suspiros de desejo de todos os garotos de Hogwarts e de inveja das garotas._

_-Lily, por favor! Até parece que você não confia na gente. Você passou essas férias inteira estranha e não se deu ao trabalho de explicar pra gente o que aconteceu, e hoje, ainda acordou tendo ataques de nervo, fala ai o que é._

_-TPM. –Falou a ruiva emburrada._

_James sorriu. Para ele, ela sempre estava em TPM._

_-Eu te conheço na TPM Lily, você não tem ataques como o de hoje, você só tem ataques de raiva, do James, coitado. Peraí...você ta assim por causa do James?-Foi a vez da Cele falar assustado mas ao mesmo tempo sorrindo, o mesmo sorriso de Sirius, seu primo._

_-Odeio quando vocês fazem isso. De todas as pessoas desse colégio eu fui fazer amizade com as únicas que sabem o que eu tenho quando eu não falo. Já passou pela cabeça de vocês que eu não falo justamente para ninguém saber?_

_-Já...sempre.-Respondeu Rach sorrindo marota._

_-Então assuma de vez! Você ta gostando do James né?-Perguntou a baixinha rindo._

_-Tá legal...eu acho que tenho uma pequena queda pelo Potter.-Disse a garota se virando novamente para o espelho onde James tinha mordido a mão para não gritar nem dar um pulo de felicidade._

_-E você deu o ataque de nervos por causa disso? –Perguntou Rach a olhando entre o riso e a dó._

_-Foi por causa desse maldito jogo. Todos os Sonserinos ameaçaram bater nele._

_-OWWWW!-Falou Cele sem conseguir se conter.-Se bem que se ele levar uma surra você pode ir na enfermaria cuidar dele né?_

_-Celebes! Isso não é caso de brincadeiras! É caso de internação!Onde já se viu? Eu, em plena consciência, admitir que gosto do Potter!_

_Rach sorriu e levou a amiga para fora do corredor enquanto tagarelava._

_-Agora você pode começar a chamar ele de James, ou de Jamie, ou de Meu Jamiezinho, meu futuro marido, querido, amor da minha vida, entre outros sabia?_

_Quando as três desapareceram da vista do maroto, ele pulou para fora do espelho e deu um pulo de alegria enquanto corria para o campo de Quadribol, talvez até levasse uns balaços para a Lily cuidar dele. _

_James nunca tinha jogado tão bem ou tão feliz quanto naquele dia."_

"_Lily entrou no café, estava lotado, olhou para o canto mais escuro, onde James, Sirius, Remus e Peter se encontravam para discutir sobre a guerra. Lily tinha medo daquele lugar, todos os dias que encontrava o noivo lá era para escutar más notícias, mortes, desastres, ataques. Olhou o namorado, segurava os cabelos para não cair no rosto, o óculos escorregavam-lhe pela ponte do nariz e ele tinha na face a expressão de desespero que Lily odiava ver._

_-Oi amor._

_James olhou para ela surpreso, esboçou um sorriso ao ver os olhos preocupados da noiva._

_-A gente precisa conversar._

_**And I came here to talk**_

_**I think you should know**_

_-O que foi?-Perguntou começando a ficar desesperada._

_-Você não vai gostar.-Falou o homem olhando para o tampo da mesa, evitando os olhos verdes e enormes._

_-James..._

_-Você vai ter que ir embora._

_Lily parou e o olhou melhor, assustada. Passou-se no mínimo dois minutos de desespero de James e de espanto de Lily._

_-Eu entendo que você queira que eu vá embora com essa guerra..._

_-Eu não quero que você vá. Quero você mais do que nunca do meu lado._

_-Justamente por isso eu não vou.-Falou Lily abismada e começando a falar alto. James soltou um muxoxo e encostou a testa no tampo da mesa._

_-A Cele e a Rach também não querem, mas vocês precisam ir._

_-Não, não precisamos, eu não vou!-Falou teimosa._

_-Vai sim senhora! Não quero que você sofra com isso. Você não precisa._

_Lily o olhou abismada._

_-Claro que preciso! James, eu não vou, de maneira alguma, ir embora e te deixar aqui._

_-Não quero que você veja..._

_-Eu já vi, James. A guerra, mortes, sofrimento, e a única coisa que me deixa em pé é você. Se eu for embora aí sim eu vou sofrer._

_-Lily, não dificulta.-Falou o maroto baixinho._

_-Você é quem está dificultando as coisas. Não adianta James. Você vai continuar me vendo durante todas as manhãs da sua vida."_

Lily acordou , esticou o braço, não sentiu os cabelos arrepiados do noivo, se levantou da cama e foi andando até a porta. Parou ao escutar as vozes dos dois amigos, além da do noivo.

-Não sei o que fazer! Ela precisa ir.-Falou James preocupado.

-E você acha que eu não quero que a Cele vá também? Na realidade, não quero, mas também acho que ela precisa. Não ia suportar se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela.-Acrescentou Remus numa voz esganiçada.

-Tá bom, nisso nós concordamos, elas precisam ir.-Falou Sirius.

-Como?-Perguntou James.

-Já desisti de fazer a Cele entender a situação, ô sanguezinho teimoso o de vocês einh?-Falou se dirigindo obviamente para Sirius.

-Não é o sangue Black não. Embora contribua muito para a teimosia dela. O problema é com as mulheres! Todas são um bando de teimosas.

-Eu não preciso acrescentar nada, eu to namorando uma Potter, mas não qualquer Potter. Minha namorada é a Rach, alguém conhece uma mulher mais teimosa do que ela?

James e Remus riram.

-É Pads, ás vezes eu tenho dó de você...-Comentou Remus solidário.

-Eu não...é pra pagar pelas garotas de Hogwarts.

Sirius riu.

-Eu também não tenho dó de mim...durante as brigas talvez, mas durante as reconciliações eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo!

Lily não conseguiu segurar o sorriso, nem reprimir o pensamento de que os marotos sofrem nas mãos das namoradas.

-De qualquer modo, não estamos aqui para discutir qual de nós sofre mais nas mãos das garotas, e sim, para saber se alguém tem alguma idéia de como mandar elas pra fora dessa cidade, ou desse país.-Falou Remus meio triste.

Lily não se segurou mais e entrou na sala, os três olharam assustados para ela.

-Como eu sou uma das garotas que vocês estão pensando em mandar embora, vou dar uma dica pra vocês.

Os três a escutaram melhor enquanto ela se aconchegava nos braços de James que estava sentado no sofá maior, enquanto Sirius estava sentado no chão e Remus na poltrona.

-Desistam! Remus, você se imagina sem a Cele? Depois de todos esses anos? E você Sirius, se vê sem a Rach? E o mais importante pra mim, James, você vai conseguir viver sem mim?

James sorriu amarelo enquanto os outros dois pensaram melhor no assunto.

-Você sabe a resposta ruivinha.

-Sim, eu sei. E a Cele e a Rach também sabem! Se vocês nos mandarem pra longe, vocês mesmos vão nos buscar de volta.

Os três sorriram marotos.

-É por causa da guerra Lily...-Começou Remus.

-Não é a guerra que vai fazer vocês aprenderem a se virarem sozinhos!Pelo Amor de Merlim, vocês não sabem fritar um ovo nem o nome de um feitiço de limpeza! Vocês precisam de nós, desistam de nos mandar pra longe de vocês.

-Tá certo ruiva.-Falou Sirius se levantando e dando um beijo no rosto dela, seguido por Remus. Quando os dois aparataram, James a abraçou forte.

-James! O que foi?

-Odeio essas conversas com eles...me dão a sensação de que você vai embora de qualquer jeito.

-Você sabe muito bem que eu não vou! Ninguém vai me deixar ficar longe de você! Nem se for você mesmo que estiver tentando!

_**'Cause I came here with a load**_

_**And it feels so much lighter**_

_**Since I've met you**_

"_James olhou para os lados, era a última vez que ele pegaria o Expresso para casa. E ela não estava do lado dele. Ah, ruiva nervosinha! Olhou para o castelo, estava lindo. Sempre foi lindo, e nunca tinha parado para pensar que talvez não o visse mais. Mas ainda assim estava mais preocupado com o que pretendia fazer antes da viagem. Não era uma peça ou bagunça, James Potter não se preocupa quando vai aprontar alguma coisa. Não, o que ele pretendia fazer era bem diferente de peças._

_-Foi um tempo muito bom, não é Prongs?_

_James olhou melhor para Sirius, ele também estava triste. Mas demorou uns segundos para James reparar que era por causa do fim do ano letivo. _

_-Foi. Não queria que acabasse._

_-Bom...talvez nós não sejamos mais alunos de Hogwarts, mas marotos nós sempre seremos._

_-É, pelo menos isso...-Falou James triste._

_-Ah cara, se anima, uma hora ia ter que acabar, a gente ia ter que crescer, e a gente não pode dizer que não aproveitou!_

_James o olhou com as sombrancelhas erguidas._

_-Sirius?Pads? É você mesmo? Falando essas coisas sentimentais?_

_-Cala boca Potter!_

_-Saí da minha frente Black!_

_Os dois caíram na risada enquanto lembravam da primeira vez que desceram daquele trem, os dois não tinham se entendido logo de cara, afinal, quando um Potter se entendia com um Black?_

_-Cadê sua ruiva?-Perguntou Sirius enquanto James ainda ria._

_-A gente brigou..._

_-Porque?_

_-Nem lembro, ta sem falar comigo desde de ontem a noite._

_-Ihh...vai atrás dela, não quero que na nossa última viagem de Expresso você vá com essa cara de Veado morto._

_-É CERVO SIRIUS!_

_-Que seja..._

_O maroto virou as costas e saiu, ainda rindo da piada._

_James ficou parado na estação enquanto todo mundo entrava no trem. Foi quando viu do outro lado da plataforma os cabelos ruivos e o corpo esguio da namorada._

_-Lily!_

_-O que foi James?-Perguntou a garota ainda magoada._

_-Por favor Lily, eu não queria que aquelas meninas viessem se despedir...-Falou baixinho, para ninguém o ouvir além da ruiva, Sirius iria morrer de rir se ele contasse porque ela tinha parado de falar com ele._

_-Mas você não impediu que elas viessem não é mesmo?-Perguntou a ruiva cruzando os braços._

_-Tenta impedir vinte garotas de pularem em cima de você pra ver se você consegue..._

_-É, minha varinha ficaria no meu bolso o tempo todo com certeza né?_

_-Lils..._

_-Esquece James...vamos pro trem logo._

_**And honey you should know**_

_**That I could never go home**_

_**Without you**_

_-Não, agora eu quero que você aceite minhas desculpas._

_-Tá bom James. Você ta desculpado._

_-Eu sei que não estou!_

_-James, o que você quer, quer que eu desculpe você ou não?_

_James tomou fôlego e falou para a ruiva que o olhava de sombrancelhas erguidas._

_-Queria que você me desculpasse de verdade pra eu poder te levar pra um lugar._

_-James, faltam quinze minutos para o trem ir embora._

_-Eu consigo fazer isso em quinze minutos...vem comigo._

_Lily se deixou levar para fora da estação de Hogsmeade. A vila estava linda. As flores estavam com as cores mais vivas e o calor do verão começava a influenciar o humor dos moradores. James correu com Lily em seus calcanhares, chegaram a um lugar lindo, que Lily nunca tinha visto. O alto de um morro, onde tinha uma grama verde e macia e de onde Lily podia ver todo o resto do povoado e o pôr-do-sol._

_-James...que lugar lindo! Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui..._

_-Foi aqui que eu descobri que gostava de você. _

_Lily sorriu. A luz alaranjada do sol se pondo bateu em seus cabelos deixando-os mais vermelhos._

_-Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa..._

_Lily sorriu mais ainda insentivando-o a falar. James tomou fôlego, tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso da capa e encarou os olhos verdes e assustados de Lily._

_-Você quer...quer, quer casar comigo Lily Evans?_

_Lily perdeu o fôlego e não conseguiu tirar os olhos dos olhos de James. Depois de um tempo naquela euforia falou com a voz esganiçada._

_-Sim, eu quero casar com você James!_

_James a beijou e Lily sentiu o anel se encaixar perfeitamente em seu dedo."_

_**Honey you are a rock**_

_**Upon which I stand...**_

**

* * *

**

**Oie!**

**Bom...espero que gostem, porque demorou pra eu criar coragem e postar.**

**Como sempre, essa songfic vai especialmente para a Rach, minha amiga, mãe, irmã, entre outros parentescos.**

**Ah...a música é Green Eyes do Coldplay.**

**Beijos.**

**Gabi C. Lupim.**


End file.
